


A Dozen Red Roses

by nellytheninkynonk



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellytheninkynonk/pseuds/nellytheninkynonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dozen Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScopesMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScopesMonkey/gifts).



For their first anniversary, Sherlock Holmes doesn’t send John Watson flowers.

He’s not really a flowers kind of a man. Flowers are a bit boring, and they’d never find anywhere in the flat to put them. Besides, John much prefers rooftop chases and fixing limps as gestures of romance.

No, John Watson doesn’t get any flowers on their one-year anniversary. Nor any anniversary after that.

But every year, at the same time on the same day, a man opens his door to find a dozen red roses on his doorstep without a note or a notion of why.

And every year, at the same time on the same day, those flowers make Mike Stamford smile.


End file.
